In electronic applications, improper start-up conditions for voltages and/or currents may damage circuit components. For instance, in electronic applications that make use of DC-DC voltage converters, improper start-up conditions can damage circuits powered by such DC-DC voltage converters and/or damage the DC-DC voltage converters themselves. Many circuits have a maximum limit on rate of supply voltage ramp-up, which dictates a maximum rate at which a supplied voltage powering the circuit can rise to a target level during a start-up phase. Similarly, many circuits have a maximum limit on voltage that can be applied. If the rate were to be higher than the maximum limit of a particular circuit, the voltage may overshoot and a particular circuit under consideration can be damaged.